Red Want
by Simonisthecuttestmentalist
Summary: Happiness isn't there for one CBI member...and what happens will change everything in their world...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I have no Internet at the moment, so I thought I would work on another story idea, I have had in my head for a couple of weeks now. Hope you all like it...Enjoy :0)**

It had been a hard day, a hard week, heck a hard four months. Teresa was wiped out, and not the happiest at the moment.

She had a boyfriend, he had decided it would be nice to move in with her, but she wasn't so convinced. They didn't get along that great to begin with, so why move in?

She was stressed to say the least, he wasn't that loving, not very affectionate. She thought maybe if he would move in they would become closer, but so far it wasn't happening. She just felt lost.

It would be so nice to go home and be held, and be listened to, just for a few moments.

Then there was Patrick Jane, the usual very annoying beyond reason consultant, had actually been behaving himself lately. She figured it was because he knew she wasn't happy, and decided not to push her to much.

Man some days she felt like she wanted to explode, and cry her eyes out, then explode again. She wasn't happy, there was no getting around that, she just wasn't.

She wanted happiness, kisses, hugs, the whole ball of yarn. She wondered what would happen if she just told him how she felt, she did, but he said he loved her, and said he was trying, but it he just wasn't.

Everyone deserved love. She wanted it, she had never thought she could love, have time for a real relationship, but she found out she did.

He wasn't like this at first, he was more loving and caring, very sweet. She just couldn't figure out why he had pulled away.

This day was a hard day to begin with, the case had took a toll on all of them. A husband had killed his family, then himself. They found out he had a sever case of depression, and was doing well with his medications, then suddenly stopped, and things had gone downhill.

Drinking, followed by drugs, then this. It was horrible. Patrick was hit particularly hard. The man had everything he could ask for, a beautiful wife, two beautiful little girls, and lost everything, why couldn't he just listen to his doctors, everything was looking up for him, then this.

She remembered the look on his face, it broke her heart. Especially when she saw tears in his eyes as he had to leave the scene to get some air.

She knew why it hurt him the most, he had everything took away from him. This man had everything that Patrick desperately wanted, and ruined it by this act. A loving caring wife, that he once had, was blessed with two loving daughters. She knew he was torn apart inside by this, she had to get him out of here. At least she could talk to him, and he listened, not always to orders, but in general conversations he did.

She finally caught up to him, leaving her team in the house to keep things straight. She found him setting on the ground holding his head in his hands, crying and shaking his head, the scene had her crying too.

"Patrick."

She said his name softly. He wiped his face trying to regain his composer, then looked up at her. His heart was just as broken as hers was, she wasted no time setting next to him, offering a gently squeeze to his right shoulder.

His head was down now, as she watched him, not really knowing what to say to make it better. She rearranged herself, and hugged him, she had never hugged him like before. He instantly hugged her back, it was the first time in months she was being held, she couldn't deny how good it felt to be touched, it was wonderful, she just wished it had been on happier circumstances.

"I can't believe he did that, how could he do something like that Teresa, how?"

"I don't know, some people it hits harder, some they get better, I don't know why he stopped taking his medicine knowing he was getting better though, I don't understand either, he did have everything."

Thy both set there in each others arms, his arms wrapped tightly around her, hers wrapped tightly around him.

They had become closer lately, first name bases, unless he did something Janish, then it was Jane, but for the most part he had become Patrick, and her Teresa. It had happened one night at the office just talking, and it had slipped out.

She loved it, although how could tell him that? They had talks about all kinds of stuff, but never her personal life. If he brought it up she would say they were fine, and changed the subject. He told her he was there for her whenever she needed him, and she knew that was the truth. She found it odd that a man she wasn't in a relationship with made her feel more than her boyfriend did.

"I would do anything to have them back with me Teresa, anything!"

"I know, I know."

She said gently to him, now running her right hand up and down his back. Somehow his hand started doing the same thing. It felt so good. Why couldn't Oliver be like Patrick? She was stunned by her own thought process, and decided to give all her concentration on Patrick, not Oliver.

"One day things will better, I know they will."

He just nodded as they began to rock back and forth, it was wonderful. She hoped maybe tonight, on this horrible night she would be meant to the door by Oliver greeting her in his arms, holding her and let her cry it out, but she doubted it, he was always in bed when she got home, never greeted her hi, never kissed her goodnight, just slept. She could be hurt, but he showed no care, or concern. She needed more than this.

As they pulled apart from their embrace, he offered a tender kiss to her cheek, throwing her off her guard.

"Your an amazing woman Teresa, don't ever forget that."

"I don't know about all that, but thank you."

"You are, your an amazing woman, and a great friend, please don't ever forget that."

"I won't, your an amazing man, and your a great friend too Patrick."

He softly laughed.

"Now I know your being polite."

They both laughed, it was true though, to her he was.

"Were survivors Patrick, were still here."

"That's right, we are, hey, I guess we really are amazing people then aren't we?"

"Yes, yes we are!"

With new confidence they had given each other, thy both stood, and walked toward their SUV, everyone had already started piling into their too, vehicles and headed to the CBI building.

Once there Teresa headed to her office, and Patrick to his couch. On their way of breaking away to their areas, he placed his hand on the small of her back, and gently patted. Then headed headed their separate ways.

Once in her office, she set at her desk, and took a deep breath. Then took a look at Patrick on his couch. He was setting there, just looking out in space. She shook her head, two lost souls. She wondered if they would ever find happiness in life again, wondered if they could ever trust to fall in love, knowing what they had been through. Both lives, two heartbreaking situations to go through. Desperately needing and wanting the one thing they couldn't have.

Love.

**Okay here is chapter 1, I hope you like this. This is going to be very different from my other stories. :0) Please read and review. I tried some different writing techniques in this, I like it, tell me what you think. Thank you JoJo! :0)**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all :0) Thank you so much for your kindness, your the best! sends BIG huggies to all* Thank yous go out to: NETBEE00 for adding me in your favorite stories, and putting me on your story alerts. Also thank you for your review. AWESOME story! Loves the line "Now I know your being polite." Great job! Update soon! Crwfan for reviewing. Loves this! Can't wait to see what's in store for chapter 2. MistigueDarkAngel for adding me in your favorite stories. Hajnalhun for putting me on your story alerts. Jisbo4ever for your review. Can't wait to read more, loves this that is is going to be more about Lisbon, but overall Jisbon, how could it not?Is all set, and wants me to please continue soon. Thank you also for adding me to your favorite stories, and putting me on your story alerts. In The Name for your likes this story, can't wait to see what happens! Really great start to this story. Also thank you for adding me to your story alerts. Igmtreadere for putting to your story alerts. Country2776 for adding me to your favorite stories. Liquidcrystal94 for reviewing. Great job girl! 3R1N14S for adding me to your favorite stories. TheMentalistRukes for reviewing. Amazing start! Also thank you for adding me to your favorite stories, and for putting me on your story alerts. Koezh for reviewing. What a brilliant start! Finds it interesting she has a boyfriend who isn't Jane. Can't wait to see where this goes, great writing as ever, and looks forward to the next chapter. Also thank you for adding me to your favorite stories, and putting me on your story alerts. 13 Jo for reviewing. Lisbon has a new interest, and with my strange twits these days, can't help but winder where this will lead. Interesting! Thought the conversation between Lisbon and jane was good. Loved the line "Were survivers Patrick, were still here." Thought the ending was really nice too. Good job, keep writing, and Update soon! Also thank you for putting me on your story alerts. Anna, who reviewed anonymously. *THANK YOU*Thank you for your review. Loves it so far, wants me to please hurry up with the next update! Drmsccrgr101 for your review. Excellent chapter, is loving this story! Wants me to please update soon! Kamisia for putting me on your story alert. Thank you all so very much! :0) Enjoy! **

Teresa set to her desk, just watching him, and how lost he looked. It looked like how she felt. She wished they could find happiness, at least for a moment.

She had begun to pack her stuff up for the night, packing case files with her too. As she turned her light off, and headed out the door to lock up, she wondered what he would do this night. She already knew ahead of time how hers would be. Lonely.

As she turned she saw him standing almost beside her sipping some tea.

"You heading out huh?"

He smiled as he spoke, although she could tell he had been crying again.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What time will I see you tomorrow, I heard some are coming in late, some maintenance check ups."

"I will be here at 9, you'll be here right?"

"Of course."

They stood there for a few moments just watching each other. She had wanted to stay with him, but how would that look? She was almost to the point she couldn't care less about how it looked, but she knew that she was in a relationship with someone, so it wouldn't be right to treat Oliver wrong, even if he didn't really deserve it.

She stopped at her track of thought, "Did I really just think that?" She shook her head.

"I will see you tomorrow then, goodnight Teresa, sleep well."

"I look forward to seeing you too, goodnight as well, I'll see you in the morning."

Teresa started walking, and was meant his Patrick's arms, hugging her tightly. This felt so good.

"Thank you for today Teresa, it meant a lot to me."

"Your very welcome, hey what are friends for?"

They both laughed softly as they broke from their embrace, leaving her suddenly feeling cold, she had to go back there, with him.

Teresa left him, smiling at each other as the elevator closed, then once alone she let it out. Why did things have to be like this? She felt alone, and practically was, but Patrick, he had no one at home who was asleep, no one there, just that horrible smiley face awaiting his return. The thoughts broke her heart.

Once out of the building , she hurried to her car and got in, she was so upset, what heartbreaking day and night. Now on her way home to nothing.

She started the engine, buckled in, and pulled out of the parking lot, just in time to see Patrick waving at her from their floor window, his couch.

She waved back, and even blew he horn at him, before pulling away.

Teresa pulled in her apartment, hoping maybe tonight he would be up, he would let her cry it out and hold her for a bit. That wasn't asking for to much was it? But just as she suspected, nothing, no lights were one, no one waiting for her.

Tears came streaming down her face as she stepped out of her car, locked and set the alarm. As she walked up to the door, she still hoped maybe, just maybe, he had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her.

As she walked in though, she shook her head, no one was waiting, just her. Suddenly a vibrating in her pocket had her attention, she smiled as she read her text message:

_Hey Teresa, just hope you can get some rest tonight, I am worried about you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I hope you are feeling better. Well I was just thinking about you. Have a great night._

_Patrick _

"Well, I guess I'm not alone after all."

She cried as she smiled.

She smiled as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over the words he wrote, it made her happy, made her smile, he cared about her anyway. She smiled as she headed upstairs.

Oliver was asleep, just like she thought. Teresa rolled her eyes at him, then just stared at him for a minute, his back was even turned to her. "What a shock." She thought out loud, but he didn't even flinch at her voice.

She dumped everything on her night table, and headed to her dresser, maybe a hot shower would make things better. She grabbed an oversize pair of heather gray sweatpants, and light pink spaghetti strapped tank top, her undies, and pink footie's. Then headed for her shower.

After placing everything on the little vanity, she started her water, and stripped down. She couldn't stop thinking about how hurt she was by his uncaringness . She couldv'e been hurt for all he knew, but did he care? No.

Fresh tears rolled down her face as she crawled in. The water was perfect, nice and hot to relax her, at least she hoped. She rinsed herself, and then bathed in her favorite body wash.

She loved feminine things, always had, but with raising 3 brother's it was hard sometimes. She was a tom boy, but underneath it she was a girly girl.

She washed in Caress, and then washed her hair in Dove. She rinsed clean, and just stood there for a minute, enjoying the relaxing sounds of the water. She was so tired of being ignored.

Turning the water off, she then dried herself, and stepped out, then she dried a bit more.

She fussed with her bangs, even blew dry them, she was preparing for her next day, well today, it was 2 am. As she brushed her teeth she could only wonder what Patrick was doing, walking around, no one to talk to, no one to hold him.

Teresa tried to shake the thoughts of him, but she couldn't, she was just so worried about him, especially since he had moved in the attic. The thought came he would actually rather sleep in an attic, full of dust, rather than go home. Who could blame him. Poor man.

Teresa swished with mouth wash ,spit, and put some lotion on her legs and feet, then got dressed.

Turning the lights out, she walked over to her bed and set down. Still he didn't move, one would think he was dead if he wasn't snoring so loudly. She rolled her eyes again and laid down.

Life shouldn't be this way. Everyone deserved happiness. She laid on her side, her back facing him, she curled in a little ball and cried, she was so unhappy, was it so much to ask for to be held? What was so wrong with that?

Finally she had enough. She got up, put her bedroom slippers on, grabbed her keys, cell phone, and wallet, even her case files, and headed downstairs, she turned to look at him one last time, she shook her head and headed down.

Teresa unlocked the door and set the alarm before leaving. She needed some time to think. She didn't want a life like this. She crawled in her car, buckled up, and off she went.

Teresa drove all around, until coming up to a familiar drive, she smiled as she saw the lights were on.

She killed the engine, unbuckled, and grabbed her files. Placing them in the truck of her car, along with her wallet, she wouldn't need that here.

The only thing she kept was her cell phone, in case her team needed anything, they could contact her.

As she walked up to the door, she became nervous, but she wanted this, some escape for a little while.

She rang the door bell and waited for a familiar sight to open up.

"Hey Teresa, what's wrong?"

Tears were now running down her face. Someone cared about her.

"Um... I need to talk, can I come in?"

"Of course."

An opened door for her, not anyone else, but for her alone. This is what she needed.

**Okay, chapter 2 is done! YAY! So where do you think she went? Just curious...**

**Please read and review! :0)**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your outstanding support! your all awesome! :0) hugs you all* Thank yous go out to: Koezh for reviewing, and wants to know where she went. Thinks to Jane house (I wonder, we shall see) LOL! Loved this chapter! Great job! Liquidcrystal94 for reviewing. Love that Jisbon! Keep it coming girl! Lucille0077 for adding me to your favorite stories. RachelPrentiss32 for adding me to your favorite stories. Transit for adding me to your favorite stories ( I couldn't thank you on your profile) :0) Ducrichy for reviewing. Thinks it great, loves it. Can't wait for the next update! Amazing job again! Also thank you for adding me to your favorite stories, and for putting me on your story alerts. LAurore fir adding me to your story alerts. Wildpartyhouse277 for adding me to your story alerts. In The Name for reviewing. Is hoping she went to Jane's house of course! Thanked me for this chapter, enjoyed reading it. Anna, thank you for reviewing, who reviewed anonymously. Thinks it great! And wonders where she went. AM thank you for reviewing, who also reviewed anonymously thinks this is very different but in a good way. Thinks I sent her to Jane's. Klcarr892 for your review. Says this is so sweet...really liked my last line about the open door. () thank you for reviewing, who also reviewed anonymously. Awww, this is sweet. (Glad you liked it) Random-acts-of-pieness for adding me to your story alerts. 13 Jo for reviewing. Thinks Oliver is a jerk. (Got that right) Gets mad when someone doesn't treat Lisbon right! Agrees, she deserves happiness, so does Jane. Can't wait to read where she went. Is curious. Wants me to please UPDATE SOON! CoCo Darke for adding me to your story alerts. A2Aholic, thank you for reviewing, who reviewed anonymously also. Is curious about who she went to see. Jisbon4ever for reviewing. Thinks she should dump Oliver, bets that Patrick would be more than happy to hold her. It's obvious they love each other. Well done as always. Wonders where she went...Tommy? Grace? Someone else? (definitely someone else) Needs to know now. Evil cliffy (LOL) hopes I update soon. Okay, so here is my update. I know it is sooner this time around. Jo is doing cart wheels right now, I can see it! xD LOL! **

Teresa walked in the opened door. This was a first for her, she never went looking for comfort, but tonight, this horrible night, she needed release.

The person whom she had come to see just watched her with warm eyes, and a caring expression.

"Teresa, its so late, how long have you been out?"

She sensed worry in the persons voice. Something she wasn't used to.

"I've been home for a little bit, well a half hour. I just couldn't take it anymore! It hurts so much!"

She cried so hard her body trembled. She was pulled tightly into warm arms, hands running through her hair, chin resting on her head.

She shook and cried, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She hurt, physically. There was only so much a person could take, and she had had her limit.

"I'm so sorry to be like this, I just needed-"

Her words were cut off by a warm finger covering her lips.

"Teresa, you are welcome here anytime, you should know that."

"It's so late though, I'll go back."

Her hand was taken, as the door was shut and locked up, alarm being set as well in the process. Tonight she would have some peace.

A simple "no" was said to her, before she was pulled tightly again to a warm body. It hurt so much that she had to go elsewhere to find comfort. It shouldn't be like this.

Teresa regained some sense and took in the sight before her. Baggy heather gray sweatpants, white tank top, and gray socks. She was warm just being near this figure.

"Teresa, come with me, tell me everything."

The voice so warm, tender. Everything she had always wanted, always needed. So soft and welcoming, just for her, all for her. No one else mattered this night but her. This was so new to her.

The caring person led her to the middle of the living room, and set on a warm, soft comforter. She was so exhausted, she thought she could curl in a little ball and sleep for days, but this time she was wanted, she was welcomed. Her feelings mattered.

"I- I just- I just can't take- I'm sorry, I am bombarding you with this."

Tears ran down her face, dripping on her clothes. Warm hands came up to gently wipe them away, tenderly cupping her face.

"Tell me everything."

"I- I'm so alone. I'm so sick of it!"

She was practically screaming. Crying too, everything was finally coming out.

The warm figure pulled her tightly to hold her. To rocking her back and forth to sooth her. Hands in her hair gently massaging her, trying to relax her a bit.

"He doesn't care anything about me! I could be dead for all he knows! He never calls me, checks on me, nothing! I am so sick of nothing, I so sick of feeling empty inside!"

The warm body holding her nuzzled her tightly. This man needed to be shown the error of his ways.

"Teresa, you should leave him, he doesn't deserve a woman like you. You are so amazing. So loving and caring, so selfless. You deserve to come home at night and be held, touched, pampered. You are everything a man should have and then some."

Fresh tears came down her face. Why did this person get her? Why was it this person, not Oliver, building up her self esteem? Why was Oliver so dense?

"I don't know about all of that. Thank you though, its always good to hear."

She now smiled a bit, but before long new cries came out. Desperate cries. She was sick of being hurt.

"He- he- he-"

"Its okay, just tell me."

"He doesn't hold me anymore. Maybe I pushed him away."

Her face was pulled up to the the warm person in front of her, caring eyes held her broken ones.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. You have never pushed him away from you. He pulled away from you. I don't know why, if you ask me, I think he's stupid. Come here."

The warm figure gently guided her to lay down. She snuggled in a little ball instantly, this is how she slept at nights. Keeping herself warm.

She watched as the warm figure laid down next to her, and uncurled her, instantly she was being held. Her mind wondered to Oliver, then stopped. She didn't care anymore. She was where she wanted to be.

Teresa was snuggled in by a warm sheet and another comforter to cover her with, then warm arms wrapped around her tightly. She didn't know what to think, her body trembled as she was pulled even tighter. This was all she wanted, to be held. She had just never planned on being in this persons arms.

Teresa cuddled closer, and got warmer. Soon the tears stopped, but still she trembled.

Warm hands caressed her. Pulling her even closer, she couldn't believe she was being held. It had been too long. She snuggled. A right hand moved over her shoulders, her back, then moved up to her neck gently cupping, then moved slowly in her hair. Gently massaging her.

Teresa was so relaxed, a left hand ran over her face, then her side, gently running up and down her shoulder, arm, then her side. Both of her arms lay against this persons chest. Breathing in the warmth from the body holding her so tight. She felt so safe and secure. This was perfect.

Soon she felt herself began to doze, she felt tender kisses on her temple, and her head. This was so wonderful, she was so warm. In so many ways.

She never thought of all people she would be laying in bed with would be none other than her best friend.

Patrick Jane.

**Okay, so I did send her to see Patrick...LOL xD Gee, I don't think anyone saw it coming! LOL! Hope you liked it, I will be updating soon, I promise. I got a couple days off, so I am trying to get caught up. :0) Please read and review.**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


End file.
